Tainted Rose Rage Awakening
by Nate-Miki
Summary: The second story in the Tainted Rose Arc.  I suggest you read beginning of corruption before reading this.  Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 0

Miki: The second story in the series.

Nate: (walks in with plushy) Well this should be interesting.

Miki: Yep… Giving that to Faith?

Nate: It is Faith.

Disclaimer: I only own this Maria

Tainted Rose Rage Awakened

Chapter 0

Watched and Watcher

Amy Rose… Betrayed war hero that is quickly bringing about just what we want… Tainted Rose that doesn't realize what she's doing… My… Mother…

You're playing the game of fate just right. You pushed me away when I told you what would happen. You listened but didn't believe. It's awfully saddening for me to realize that I to have the blood tainted quills just like you. After all I am your offspring.

With that statement I throw of the hood that covers my head which lets my quills flay out. Blond quills with blood red highlights, the mark that I have because of being her child. Amy you've played the game right so far so keep playing it.

As I watch her I smirk at how clueless she is. I then realize that I've been spotted.

Maria what a surprise to see you here. I thought you and your friends disappeared after your lie about what would happen. Now where are your two friends anyways?

Gone, Amy. They went back to our home timeline. And also who says it was a lie. After all as far as I see it did happen.

Really? They left?

Yes they did. You didn't listen to the warnings that they gave you. Well of course you didn't. You're just the stubborn little girl that you've always been. But do you believe me?

I glance at her face and smile as I see her expression even though she is wearing a hood.

Really Maria? You're really pushing me.

I'm not looking for a fight Amy. After all if I planned on fighting I couldn't because I have to leave soon.

Leave to where?

Back to my home time. By the way the Blue Typhoon is currently at Seaside Hill.

Why tell me that Maria?

I'm a loyal daughter.

Still pushing it Maria.

Well I am! Oh well… Goodbye, Tainted Rose.

With that statement I open a time rift and walk through leaving Amy standing there alone.

Maria! I want answers and you're going to give me them!

With that statement Amy runs forward towards the time rift. She is backwards and away from the rift right when she touches it. As she gets up she watches as the rift closes.

Blast it! Seaside Hill ehh… It's time to pay Sonic a visit.

Amy then warps away. She lands in her room she realizes something.

Did Maria call me Tainted Rose? I'm the only one that has called myself that and that was when talking with him. I'm the only one that has ever called myself that…

So Maria has to have known me…

Oh crap…

Maria… Is my daughter…?

Amy promptly hits her against the wall in frustration. She keeps repeating herself.

Dumb Amy. Very dumb Amy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Untold feelings

I stare at Sonic. I'm trying to remain calm. What Amy said… I can't look at Sonic without seeing the scum that he actually is.

Hey Shadow?

What is it Faker…

It's quite without here isn't it?

I snap at that statement.

Shut up Faker! I actually cared about her unlike you!

Before I know what I'm doing I've slammed Sonic against the wall. I then throw him across the room. I then start walking out of the room.

Looks like I'll have to wash my hands. I've got scum all over them.

I pick up a plushy of Amy as I walk away from where I left Sonic. Amy's so much like Faith. Although Faith is always in an Amy plushy. I then realize my mistake of picking up the plushy.

Crap! Faith! Don't tackle me!

I drop the plushy in pure terror. It's funny. The ultimate life form. Scared half to death of a plushy. I stand up slowly and stare at the plushy. I blink. No movement at all. It's just a plushy and not Faith. I pick up the plushy and start walking. I actually kind of wish that it had been Faith. I want to talk to someone about the feelings I have for Amy. Who would have been better then Amy's copycat. At least I'm not picky. I'll just talk with the plushy.

Imagine that. Shadow the hedgehog. The world's ultimate life form. Talking to a plushy. Then again I've been beat by one before.

After about twenty minutes of me talking Cream walks into the room and looks at me.

Mister Shadow? What are you doing?

Talking to the plushy. I mean what does it look like I'm doing?

Losing your mind. And why are you talking to it?

To explain my feelings to someone.

What feelings?

I… Forget it. Hey Cream come with me.

Why?

I'm taking you to your mom.

Okay Mister Shadow.

Cream jumps into my arms surprising me with how light she is. I then Chaos Control us to Eggmans base turned office. Surprising what Eggman can do.

Hello Cream. Hello Shadow. I'm guessing everything is going well?

Eggman… Most things are going well. Slight problem with the Typhoon being attacked but that's about it.

Well it seems everything is fine right Shadow dear?

Not quite. I found out what happened to Amy, Vanilla.

What happened?

Betrayal because of protecting the fact that Eggman is reformed.

Who would do this to her?

The blood is on Sonic's hands. Amy told me herself.

When did you see Amy?

She's the one that attacked the Typhoon.

But Mister Shadow the deck looked like a war zone.

I ignore Cream and Chaos Control back to the Typhoon. I land on the deck and look around. To my surprise a hooded person is standing on the deck. I realize who it is when I see the blade secured to her back. I walk towards the person calmly.

Amy. Just couldn't stay away could you?

Hmm? Oh… Shadow. Step aside or be swept aside.

Amy! What makes you think I'd fight you or get in your way?

Huh?

I smashed Sonic into the wall earlier and called him scum.

Oh. By the way Shadow. You won't want to be on the Typhoon.

Why not?

I wouldn't want to be on it when it crashes into the ground.

Amy tell you what.

What are you thinking?

I'll help you get revenge.

With that I fire a Chaos Spear straight at the door blowing it off the wall.

If it's a fight you wanted all along Shadow you've got one! Let's get this done and over with!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fight for your Freedom

I'm happy. I've learned more about my powers. I'm ready to get revenge on Sonic. And to top it off Shadow is helping me. I'm ready. Sonic let us see how well you can dance. Because I'm ready to fight and I'm not backing down.

As I run through the halls I smile. Shadow will be very helpful as I don't need to do everything. This will be easier then anyone could have thought. So this is it.

I run forward ready to fight. I end up getting one because of Sonic. As I come sliding to a stop from being kicked across the room I glare at Sonic in pure rage. He has given me enough pain and sorrow. I'm ready to finish this once and for all. I draw my blade in preparation to fight.

You again? Why don't you give up?

Is that all you have to say. Do words fail you Sonic? Have you nothing to say about me returning?

I don't even know who you are! Why should I be at a lack of words?

I swear! Your skull is so thick a hammer wouldn't do anything! Then again… Let me fix that for you. Bring it on Sonic! We play for keeps right here!

With that I charge at Sonic and kick him across the room. I then motion for Shadow to just keep running. I can handle my own against Sonic. I did it once before. I can do it now. I quickly block a spin dash and slash at Sonic. The slash also draws in particles of the time stream. I quickly dash towards Sonic and slash again. This time as the sword makes contact time freezes around Sonic. I kick Sonic and smash him with enough force to send him flying. As time unfreezes Sonic does just that. As he hits the wall I walk forward towards him.

Hmm… Knocked out? You've gotten weaker since the last time I saw you. Oh well it's just the idiots verse me now.

With those words I start walking off. It's not long before I get my next victim. Miley Prower. The clone Tails made of himself that came out as a girl. For some guardian forsaken reason Tails kept her around. I'm just happy to have another fight.

Who are you? Please help me! Shadow is attacking Tails.

I smile at that last statement. So Shadow got to the control room or the mechanics bay. I smile as I walk towards Miley.

What was that about Shadow?

He's a… He's a monster… He attacked Tails. It's not forgivable.

No it isn't. You know what else isn't?

What?

Your stupid ignorance. You think I'm an ally. I'm your enemy.

With that being said I throw Miley across the hall. The resounding thud and crack actually startles me. I walks towards Miley and look at her. She's knocked out. And to add to it looks like both her legs and tail bones have been broken. I might want to test my strength. Oh well. It's not like she won't heal. I then start walking ignoring the blaring intruder alert. I walk into the engine room and activate the time stone. The engine ends up being turned to dust in moments. I smile as I hear the intruder alert turn into a warning that the ship has five minutes left before crashing. I run out of the room towards the deck.

Even with my speed it takes three minutes to get onto the deck. I walk toward the end but I get there faster the expected. I quickly turn around to see what hit me. I should have known it was Sonic.

Finally got some fight in you hero? Because you sure weren't able to fight earlier.

What would you know! You're just some person that thought they could take us on.

No I'm not. You're just an idiot that thought you could just betray the girl that followed you so devotedly. That would have done anything for you.

What! How do you know of that?

Because… I am her!

With that I drop the hood and blast Sonic into the wall. I then warp away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Above the clouds

So much so soon. Beating Sonic was fun. Beating Miley was startling. I walk through Central City now just begging someone to give me a problem. I'm so energetic that I'm pretty much ready to take down anything. So let the world throw anything at me. I'm ready to take on the world.

As I walk I have my hand to my back. Ready to strike at a moment's notice. I smile as GUN moves into position to attack. I don't give them the chance to shot. As my blade crashes into the hood of their car I smile happily. I walk past the car and attack the soldiers. Bullet proof armor isn't much use against my blade. Stupid GUN soldiers.

What surprises me is when Shadow warps behind me and teleports me somewhere. As I open my eyes I can't help but gasp. All I see outside are clouds and a blue void.

Is this the ARK?

Yes it is Amy.

Why am I here Shadow?

Because I have to talk to you about something. Something very important.

What is it Shadow?

Amy I've had feelings for you.

So I like you as a friend also. It's not that big of a deal.

Amy I don't have feelings for you as a friend.

Then why would you of all people drag me here?

Amy I love you. Is it that hard for you to realize that?

You love me?

Yes.

Shadow…

Wow I go from being able to take on anything to having the one thing I can't handle. I'm above the clouds now. I still do have a knight in armor here for me. Only now the knight's armor isn't shine. It's Dark onyx. I'm so happy right now I could kiss someone. That's just what I do.

As I finish kissing Shadow I open my eyes and stare into Shadows crimson eyes. Nothing needs to be said besides a few words.

Shadow I love you two.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria

I watch my daughter like an eagle watches for prey. Fifteen years ago Shadow and I got married. Shadow insisted on naming our first daughter after Maria. I completely agreed with him. Maria has already gotten into more trouble than usual. We quickly discovered that she has Shadows chaos powers. We just recently found out that she has my time control powers. I feel sorry for her. Her quills have gained highlights. The thing is the highlights are even brighter red then her fathers. Which means they are stained by blood. That's something I brought on her. Also is the fact that four different fractions have appeared. And they all are locked in a war to control.

Shadow and I are the leaders of United ARK. We believe that the weak and simple minded shouldn't rule this world. We have most of Eggmans robots that had advance AIs. GUN believes that they are helping everyone. In truth they are just running they are running the world into the ground. Eggman is a dictator now. The people choose him and allowed him to become one. Sonic and his friends don't seem to understand that what we are doing is the best for everyone.

I sigh as I watch my daughter. She quickly picks up a card that was lying on the ground. The next thing I know is that the creature on the card is standing right in front of us. It nuzzles against Maria as is lays down at her feet. Maria quickly flicks her wrist and the creature is gone. Great it looks like our daughter has another power that we have to watch out for. She's becoming a more powerful as she grows up. I smile as I realize something. She will be a loyal daughter. She gave me her word for it.

I scoop up Maria and start walking. Maria yelps but then snuggles against my arm as I carry her. She is my little rose. And nothing can take her away from me.


End file.
